Artemis Fowl: Creatures of the Sea
by Friends and Love
Summary: Alright by now you people should know that i love Atlantis and magic and all that wonderful stuff...anyways this is about Artemis finally starting to get a few hormones but no worries he is still the genius we all love plus in it Holly and Foaly date
1. Discovering the Waterfront

Chapter 1 : Discovering the Waterfront

(lol…sorry Silverstein but the title fit so perfect…I give you total props for it though…)

Artemis followed Holly down through the long maze of tunnels. Butler followed closely behide, hunched over from the lack of room. The large man had been extremely skeptical about visiting Holly Shorts "friend". He hadn't seen the need in coming all the way down here just for a job, but Holly had insisted that she needed ever job she could get an that this one was not one that she could pass up. He had then proposed that he and Artemis just wait at the cave entrance, but no.

Holly had insisted that Artemis would want to see this.

"Pardon the impatience, but exactly how mush further is it?" Artemis inquired. He was not made for this sort of gallivanting.

"Well if I remember correctly it should be right…. up…here!" Holly said with a large smile.

_And where exactly is here?_ Artemis thought to himself.

"Where are we?" Butler inquired echoing Artemis's thoughts aloud.

The cavern that they had entered contained nothing but water. Water which cast an eerie blue light though out the room.

"This is Atlantis," Holly explained as she made her way towards the waters edge. "Well actually just the entrance to Atlantis. The actual city is miles below the surface."

"Fascinating," Artemis said as he inched closer to the blue water. "So how do we get to the city? I didn't see you stow away any oxygen tanks in that backpack of yours Holly," Artemis said as a small smile spread across his lips.

"Cute…really," Holly replied smiling back at the human boy. "But we wont be going underwater today. Sorry to disappoint you.," she said making a sad face in his direction.

Holly and Artemis had became quite close since Holly's recent resignation from the LEP. Artemis knew that she missed her job, but luckily her and the centaur Foaly had still managed to stay friends and he helped Artemis and Holly out whenever he could manage it. Even though he had been strictly forbidden from assisting Holly by Sool ( the not so favorable commander of the LEP force), but naturally Foaly could never resist defying an order.

"So I take it your "friend" is supposed to be meeting us here?" Butler said as he scanned the room.

"Yes. She is probably already here, but she wont show herself until I verify for her that the cost is clear. My "friend" is someone of great importance in Atlantis and this meeting is very risky. If the wrong people found out about this there could be a lot of trouble."

"So what's the signal?" Artemis inquired sitting down on the sandy ground. His legs hurt and he felt awkward. He looked down at his attire, a simple pair of jeans and a T-shirt. He was attempting to seem more like a teenager than a business man, for the sake of his mother. Her constant worrying over him made him feel guilty. So while his mind was of a state far more advanced than most doctors and scientists, he condensed his outer appearance to that of a normal 15 year old boy.

Butler came and sat down beside him.

"No worries my young friend, you look fine in your new clothes. I personally prefer it."

Butler always knew what Artemis was thinking, but that was to be expected when you watched someone grow up.

Artemis let his attention drift to Holly. She now kneeled by the water, pushing up her sleeves. She placed her hands on the waters surface and after a moments waiting a white glow began to engulf the water around her hands. Then a bright flash lit the room for a moment. The elfin girl then pulled back her hands and watched the water expectantly. A large splash erupted at the center of the water.

Had that been a fish? If so that was the largest one he had ever seen.

"She's here," Holly said softly as she continued to scan the water.

"What exactly is she?" Artemis asked feeling stupid not to have asked this before. Sometimes he forgot that when it came to life below the surface everything wasn't restricted to one species, but to endless possibilities.

"Mermaid…Don't gawk…" Holly got cut short by another splash in the water.

"Uh.." Butler grunted. Apparently he hadn't thought of that option either.

All at once everyone's attention went from their thoughts to the pair of eyes that was watching them from the water. All that was visible of the creature was the very top of its head. What had she meant by saying not to gawk.

"It's me Holly," the elf stated.

The figurer in the water looked at Artemis and Butler, but then began to rise up out of the water, until the upper part of her body-and it was definitely a her- was out of the water. Artemis now understood what the whole gawking thing was about. He looked sheepishly down at his tennis shoes.

"I had expected your mother," Holly began with a hint of disappointment in her voice. "Where is she?"

"My mother has fallen ill and sent me in her stead," the meek and shaky voice of the girl came through the air as if it were the wind itself speaking. Her mere whisper seemed to fill the room more than a shout or yell could.

She again glanced at Artemis and Butler.

"Who are they?"

"Oh, this is Artemis and Butler. They are helping me. Don't worry about them they are perfectly harmless. Well Butler is anyways."

The large man smiled and the mermaid looked at the two happily.

"So onto business. What exactly is the problem?"

"We seem to have gained enemies. It is the exiles. They have declared war. As you know Holly, we are not a very "violent" species, quite the opposite actually, but they are a different story. Their temper is what got them thrown out it the first place."

Holly looked confused and a little angry. "And what am I supposed to do?"

"Well, we were hoping that you and your friends could maybe help us. My mother had counted on you bringing them and we have all heard the stories of all the miraculous stunts that you all have managed to pull off. We had hoped that you could come to Atlantis and help until we sort this all out."

"Umm…" Holly stammered, evidently caught off guard by the statement. "Go to Atlantis?"

"Yes," the girl said with a hint of begging in her voice.

"That would be quiet complicated and not to mention expensive. All the equipment that that would require and then there is the question of how long we would be there---"

"We? Excuse me Holly but my time is valuable and I don't remember agreeing to this. Plus there is the matter of my mother--"

"Artemis you know that I can simply use the _mesmer_ on your mother."

This conversation was becoming a series of interruptions. And if there was one thing that annoyed Artemis it was most definitely being interrupted.

"Holly--," Artemis was cut off again.

"Artemis we may need to get out of here your mother just called my cell phone for the 5th time and I can't very well ignore her again."

"Please Miss Short, we need the help of you and your friends. My mother has told me to tell you that you all can have three days to decide, but in the mean time I must accompany you because simply coming here was very risky. I can not make the trip again."

"Well then…I would say you could stay with me but I have a friend living with me right now. So how about you stay with Artemis. He lives in a castle anyways."

"Once again you are volunteering me for things! And how do you suggest we hide a mermaid?"

Patience was not one of Artemis virtues at the moment. He suddenly felt uncontrolled, a feeling which startled him. Was his age and hormones finally starting to kick in? All day he had felt strange and having a topless girl (mermaid or not) in the same room with him was rather distracting anyways. Then there was also the fact that Holly was bossing him around. It was then that Artemis exploded.

"Could we all just SHUT UP? For gods sake I can barely hear my own thoughts! I need a moment…to think. Especially if you want me to help you."

Holly smiled at him evidently pleased that he was considering, Butler grimaced evidently in no hurry to execute another one of Artemis's "plans". The mermaid retreated deeper into the water. Leaving only her head above the surface. For this Artemis was thankful, how was he supposed to concentrate?

"All right first off how do we hide the mermaid?"

"Well if Holly has brought the cloths as I asked her too, then that will be no problem." The girls smiled then; a smile which implied that she knew something he didn't. Yet, another thing Artemis hated.

"They're in my backpack along with some towels," Holly interjected.

"Well then, I guess it's up to Artemis," she glanced at Artemis challengingly, "but if you don't think you can pull off smuggling a mermaid princess."

"Me? Not be able to pull it off? Ha!" he turned to Butler. "Me and you are going to go call mother and see what she wants. Holly can help…I'm sorry but what is your name?"

"Zinnia," she replied gracefully.

"Okay, Holly can stay and help Zinnia, but how are we going to hide your fins?"

The mermaid laughed and Artemis immediately felt stupid. He remembered now. When out of water mermaids turned into humans.

"Sorry I forgot…well hurry up and get dressed. I'll be waiting outside with Butler."

"Artemis," Holly whispered, "how are you going to hide her?"

"Well I'm not positive, there are still a few things to be sorted out. What kind of clothes did you bring her?"

"Human stuff. That's what they requested."

"Didn't you think it was odd that they wanted clothes? I mean why else would they need them?"

"I didn't think anything of it. Mermaids are really fond of humans. I guess it's where they are so closely related."

"Yeah, how exactly did that happen anyways? The Book never said. It just said something about a spell."

"Well you know the whole Disney movie? Aerial? Well that has some of the story in it."

"That actually happened?'

"For the most part."

"Uh-hmm," the mermaid groaned. "I really am getting bored."

"Sorry," Holly apologized. "We'll meet you outside."

"Okay."

Artemis looked back at Zinnia. She was staring at him. And looked away when she noticed he was looking at her. _Strange girl _, he thought to himself, but he assumed she would fit in.


	2. Arty Gets a Girlfriend

Chapter 2: Arty Gets a Girlfriend

Artemis and Butler stood outside, by the car. Butler looked at his young companion. He wondered what kind of lie Artemis would tell his mother.

As far as she knew right now, her beloved Arty was on a nature walk looking at bugs and trees, so that he could do a repot for school. It wasn't a whole lie. He had gone for a walk and it had involved nature but it wasn't for a school report.

"Okay, Butler, I need to use the cell phone."

He handed Artemis the small flip phone and watched as the boy dialed his home phone number. After a moments silence he could faintly hear Mrs. Fowl say hello.

"Mom, I wanted to ask you something…..Could I have a friend over…..There name is Zinnia….Yes mom that's a girls name….Yes mom it's a girl….No mom she isn't my girlfriend…She will need to stay with us a few days…Her parents are away on business…So its okay….thanks mom……Love you too…Bye."

"Clever," Butler said. "But how exactly do you plan to go to Atlantis?"

"Already working on it."

Holly and Zinnia walked out of the cave and Artemis was caught off guard by Zinnia's appearance. Her jeans were tight, her spaghetti strap shirt showed off every curve, and her sandy brown hair fell just below her shoulders drawing more attention to the one place Artemis was trying to ignore.

She looked magnificent and to anyone who didn't know she could most definitely pass as human, but to Artemis' watchful eye the signs were all there. Her eyes were an unnatural blue and her skin had a golden, almost glowing, shine to it. But all things could easily be blamed on colored contacts and body glimmer.

She also looked incrediblely nervous, but that had been expected.

"Well Zinnia has a place at my house to stay. We will have to buy her some more clothes and all the other things that she will need, but besides that, every thing is good."

"Great. I'll call you when its time to meet back up."

"You mean you won't be coming with us?" Zinnia asked Holly meekly.

"No, I need to go prepare all the equipment and I have other things I need to do before I go and stay at Atlantis for a week."

"Well don't worry about equipment. That I have covered," Zinnia stated happily, throwing a small glance in Artemis' direction.

"Still yet…need to get back to Haven," Holly said this time glancing nervously down at her watch. She didn't look in Artemis' direction when she waved good-bye and in a flash, she was gone.

Holly was hiding something. _Curious_, Artemis thought to himself. _I shall have to get to the bottom of that._

"Well off we go," Butler motioned for Artemis and Zinnia to get in the car. Artemis helped Zinnia into the car (a courtesy his father had always told him was necessary) and then climbed in himself before Butler shut the door.

The two teenagers sat in silence as Butler started the car and began the drive back to the manor, but after a while, Artemis got unusually annoyed by the silence that he usually liked. He had questions to ask and he was curious about how much of "the little mermaid" story was true.

"So…would you care to tell me about the story of Aerial?"

Zinnia looked at him smiling secretly. Had her eyes changed color? Probably, when it came to the People anything was possible.

"I would be honored," she turned in her seat so that she was facing Artemis and then moved a little closer to him. "Well unlike your story in truth Arial was at first a human- the Mud Men changed that part around to make it seem like fairy people wanted to be like them. Anyways, Arial was in love with the prince of her fathers' rival kingdom-much like a Romeo and Juliet situation- and when the two kingdoms refused to unite the young lovers looked to "new places" to find a haven for their love.

Arial had heard of a Witch who lived at the far end of the shore, deep inside a cave. Her and her prince decided to go there and ask her for help in exchange for anything she wanted, but when they found the Witch, she asked for one thing. She also said that she had been waiting for them since the day they had been born. She told them the stars had said them destined for each other," Zinnias' eyes glistened as she said this. "She told the couple that she had made a spell for them. She told them the sea would be theirs and that if they ever grew tired of the ocean they could leave but not to stay away to long because by accepting the spell they made themselves part of the sea. She told them that their children would be born the same as them.

So the couple traded the Witch. They gave her the part of them that bond them to the land and she gave them something that bond them to the sea.

Imagine their surprise though when they find that they are not the only ones of there kind. They find out that the Witch has made the deal before with other humans and that the reason why she took their land essence was because the Witch was an immoral creature and she was the only true mermaid in existence. After the rest of her kind had died out, she made her fist deal with a human couple. She used what she took form them to enable her to a human.

Sadly enough she searched for her love for hundreds of years but never found him. So she returned to the sea. And by the time she did all the humans she had made into mermaids had formed their own underwater kingdom. She went there and found a merman, who by the way was the prince at the time, and married him. She cast away her immortality. And with a heavy heart, she cast one last spell, that if ever one of her descendents were to find themselves in her situation that they would not have to settle for a love that was never whole but they would find true love with a Mud Boy. Like you!" she laughed and then sat back in her seat.

"So did her spell ever take effect?"

"Who really knows? After a while, her descendents lost track of their true heritage."

"But if she married the prince isn't likely that you could be her descendent?"

"I guess but it's hard to tell. So many things have happened since then."

They sat quietly the rest of the way and when they finally did pull up to the Manor Artemis felt himself happy to finally be home.

They got out of the car and to Artemis' surprise, he found his mother waiting at the door.

"Oh hello dear. You must be Zinnia," Angeline Fowl said as she inspected her sons' new friend. "Why aren't you just gorgeous? Why haven't you mentioned this girl before Artemis?"

"I don't know mother," Artemis replied. He knew the question had really been rhetorical but he honestly just wanted his mother to stop fussing over Zinnia.

"Well come along you two, I will introduce you to Mr. Fowl and Artemis can help Butler take your things to," she stopped mid-sentence. "Well where has Butler run off too?"

"He went back out to get Zinnias' suitcase."

"Oh…well off we go. Come along Artemis." his mother turned slightly away from Zinnia and whisper to Artemis. "See dressing normally has done some good huh? Your father and I had begun to wonder if you would ever have a girlfriend."

Artemis rolled his eyes. "Oh really mother," he whispered back.

It wasn't that Artemis couldn't get a girlfriend he just hadn't ever wanted one. No time for matters of mush in a life of crime. He sighed as he followed Zinnia and his mother to his fathers' office.

His mother barely knocked on the door before pushing it wide open.

"Look who's her honey!" his mother shouted joyously.

Artemis Fowl Senior looked up from the papers on his desk and smiled.

"And who is this pretty young lady?"

"This is Artys' girlfriend, Zinnia."

Artemis felt his face color deepen. His father walked over to shake Zinnias' hand.

"She will be staying with us for a few days while her parents are away on business."

"Oh really? Do your parents work often?"

"Yes actually. I told Artemis how boring it got being in that house with only the maids for company and he said that he would ask if it was okay for me to come. I do apologize if it is an imposition."

"No, no. Not at all! It will be nice to have a girl in the house again. With Juliet gone I have only the boys for company."

"Well thank you for letting me come."

"You're welcome."


	3. Make Yourself at Home

Chapter 3: Make Yourself at Home

"Artemis would you be so kind as to show our guest around and take her to her room, which is the green guest room. I need to talk to your father." His mother smiled in his dads' direction.

"Uh, disgusting. Could you possiblely maintain yourselves until we leave…Follow me Zinnia."

"Artemis," his father scowled, "that is no way to treat a lady. Surely I have taught you better."

Yes he had, but honestly, she wasn't his girlfriend. So why should he treat her any differently than he treated anyone else. The things he did for the People.

"Sorry father." Artemis extended a hand to Zinnia. She smiled and gently put her hand in his. "Right this way."

"Oh you have such adorable parents. They seem to really love each other," Zinnia said happily.

"Yes, they've been that why since I got father back. I mean they were always in love but since I brought him home they never leave each other."

"Do you think you'll be like that one day?"

"Married yes, but hopefully not so love sick. Really , I haven't ever thought about it. I guess the fact that I was never aground very many girls didn't help the matter. Honestly though I have just never found myself caring about things like girls and mushy love letters."

"Oh…" Zinnia looked away with a disappointed expression.

Artemis found her behavior strange. Or were all girls this way. As he had said he had never really been around many before. It wasn't exactly something you could research. The only girls he had ever been close to were Holly and Juliet. And as far as girls went, they were more butch -for lack of better word- than girl.

"How about your parents?" he found himself asking without realizing it.

"Not as lovey-dovey as yours but they do care for one another. Love isn't really a big thing among my people. They basically marry whoever they think will take care of them best."

"Really?"

"Yeah, it's either that or an arranged marriage."

"Your people still do that?"

"Yes."

Artemis couldn't conceive having to marry someone he didn't even really know. So few civilizations in his "world" still did that. His attention then changed to his hand.

For some reason his right hand was just a slight bit warmer that his left. He looked down and found he was still holding Zinnias hand, rather tightly. He casually pulled away as they turned down the hall. He didn't want to send the wrong impression. It was bad enough having his parents think she was his girlfriend and he didn't want her to slip into that illusion.

He looked at her. Her face still showed the same disappointment, if not an increased amount. He was glad when they finally came to the room that was to be hers.

"This is your room," he said as he pushed the door open. "My mothers' favorite of the six guest bedrooms."

"It's lovely. She must have put a great deal of time into decorating it."

"Well her and a very nicely paid interior decorator."

"Oh…well it's still gorgeous."

"By the way you have your own bathroom and a fairly large closet, which will be filled upon Butlers return."

"It's great. Thank you," she paused looking around the new room. Artemis watched her as she examined the chest and dresser, as she studied the wall paper, and as she tested the softness of the bed, by playfully falling backwards and bouncing. She sat up after a minute or two and looked at Artemis, who was standing stiffly in the doorway. "You're kind of insecure aren't you?" she asked with a sly smile on her face. She looked very pleased with herself.

"Why would you say that?'"

"I don't really know. I just have a sort of sixth sense when it comes to people's emotions and personalities," she said lazily eyeing his very mature stance and slightly laughing to herself. "And you have this insecurity about you. I mean you are very calm and collected and you are always in charge, but I think you're kind of…putting up a front, if you will. You have to make things perfect so that you feel safe. And honestly how much real world experience do you have? It's kind of obvious that you've never had a girlfriend."

Artemis was dumb founded. When exactly was it when he had stepped out of his house and into a psychiatrist's office?

"You have a strange way of showing that you're grateful," he said rather grumpily.

"I apologize if I came off as rude. I was merely…making an observation."

Yeah, right. What was this girl up too? First Holly goes gallivanting off to see whoever it is who is living with her and now he had to put up with a girl who was proving herself to be rather arrogant. Clever, but exceptionally arrogant. She eerily reminded him of himself, but she seemed less worried about things.

"It's perfectly fine, but just so you know I am not as insecure as you think I am and sixth sense or no, I highly doubt you are qualified to make such assumptions. I have a psychologist already."

"Whatever you say…." she teased while rolling her eyes and laying back down on the bed.

For some reason, Zinnias careless tone bothered Artemis. Even though he had heard, the same lecture from a dozen different psychologists Zinnias words bothered him. How was it that she was able to get under his skin? Was it just because she had caught him off guard? Or was it because usually he was the one playing the mind games?

"Anyways," he began in a sad attempt to change the subject, "my room is right down the hall. If you need anything, just come and ask. Butler should be back shortly and he will have you clothes and things like that. There's a TV and if you like to read the library is next to my room feel free to go in there whenever you like. That's about it though. I would say you could use the pool but that doesn't strike me as the best idea."

"Actually as long as it's not salt water I should be just fine," she slightly smiled at Artemis, but he could sense that her mind was elsewhere.

"Well then, if that's all I really am quite tired and I can finish showing you everything in the morning," Artemis was far from sleepy. He actually felt rather wired, but for one thing he didn't feel like having someone probing at him and something about this entire ordeal struck him as odd.

Why was it that now, after all these years, that the "exiles" where becoming a threat? And something about that story just didn't settle right with him. He was anxious to get to his computer. He was sure that if anyone knew the truth it would be Foaly. So all he needed was to find the right site. Foaly had all of information about almost every species on the net somewhere-the Peoples internet of course.

"Okay. I guess I'll see you in the morning then?"

Artemis simply nodded before turning and walking out the door. What was it about that girl?

He crept quietly down the hallway for no reason at all. Well maybe the fact that he didn't want to hear his mother talk about his new "girlfriend" had something to do with it. He wasn't at all surprised though when he found Butler waiting for him in his room.

"So how was everything?" Butler asked from his chair in front of the security screen.

"Fine."

Butler nodded and turned back to the monitor.

"I was just getting ready to take her things to her."

"Tell me Butler, does something about all of this seem strange to you?"

"Yes, as a matter-of-fact it does. I don't buy the war story. There is something going on in that place but…I don't think that's it."

Artemis sat down at his computer desk and began searching the web for anything about a war in Atlantis. His search proved fruitless, as he had expected. As far as he could tell, the two groups were at peace. Strange he thought to himself as he started the search up again, this time looking for anything about a sea witch.

He found a link to a site about the story and after the page had loaded up and Artemis read the first few paragraphs he knew it was Foalys' site. The centaur had an undistinguishable way of putting things.

Everything fit Zinnias' account of the events, except the end. Artemis was quickly tangled in the swirl of words that filled his head. Surely, this wasn't the real story. Maybe Foaly had been wrong this time, because according to him, the sea Witchs' story was far more complicated than what Zinnia had said.

Not only had there had been two princes -one was good and one bad- but the witch had had a daughter.

The bad son had tried to win the Witchs' affection but she ended up falling in love with the good bother and on the day of the Witchs' and the good brothers' wedding the other brother had tried to kill him. The kings had then banished him from Atlantis.

The couple had lived in happily, until one day the good prince and his young son went missing. Vanished with only a letter let behind. It said:

My injustice will now be rectified. And as I have been banished, so shall be he. From this day forth he and his son will forever be doomed to live the life of mud men. And her daughter will one day bring back the kingdom to its rightful air.

Well, Artemis thought as he replayed the story over in his head. He didn't know which story was less believable.


	4. Secret Love: Hollys friend

Chapter 4: Secret Love

Holly walked into her dark apartment, tired and hungry. She longed for bed. She made her way to her refrigerator, but found nothing that looked at all appetizing. So she walked to the doorway of her bedroom. She squinted as the faint light from the desk lamp hit her dark adjusted eyes. She smiled as she watched Foaly typing away; totally oblivious to the fact she was there. She liked the way he looked sitting at her desk. How comfortable he made her feel when he was there. She coughed into her hand so that he would know she was watching him.

He turned around to face her. His face brightened up.

"Hey," he said happily.

She smiled her reply and then lay down exhaustedly on the bed.

"Hard day?" he said, with his face in an expression of pity for her.

"Extremely."

"So…what do our Atlantian friends want?"

"Help with a war…and for me to come down there for a few days," she said timidly knowing that a frown was spreading across his sweet face as soon as the words left her lips.

"You aren't really going to go by yourself are you?" he said in a worried voice.

"Well actually Artemis, Butler, and me. I would say you could come but for some reason I don't think your new boss would like that."

"Screw what he thinks. Do you really think I would be here if I cared what he thought?"

She shrugged and propped her head up on her hand.

"So when do you go back?"

"Not for a few days and in the mean time Zinnia is staying with Artemis."

"Really. How did he manage that?"

"I'm not really sure," she stated shrugging yet again.

"So what's the war about?"

"The exiles. Evidently, they want to take over. I don't really know much right now. She is supposed to fill us in more when we get to Atlantis." She let her head fall back onto the bed. "I could really car less about it right now though. I just want to go to sleep. It's amazing how hard being unemployed is."

Foaly laughed. "Okay. Give me a minute to close this stuff up."

"Kay." Holly looked at the ceiling and thought back to the first day Foaly had came to her door. He had had flowers and was unbelievably nervous, but who could blame him. He had been living in his little box-room for years now. Plus, the fact the he was asking her out probably hadn't helped either. She had opened the door and stared at him for the longest time with her mind finally starting to realize what her heart had been telling her about him for so long. All the awkward glances and little gifts and favors that had been exchanged between the two of them had never really been just friendly. She had always liked Foaly and as he had later gone on to explain he had always loved her. Her spunky sprit and defense of authority. She was also exceeding grateful to him.

He had been the only one who had believed that she hadn't killed the Commander and he had been there for her when she went back and when grief for him had finally caught up with her he had let her talk to him about it. Cheering her up with stories about all the times he had pushed the Commanders buttons.

She glanced at him and a smile crept across her face. That always happened when she was around him now. That little smile that comes when someone is so contempt, happy, and in love that that's all there is. A smile.

She kicked off her shoes and let them fall to the floor along with her socks and pants. She got under the covers and immediately felt herself drifting off to sleep. Just before she dozed off she felt Foaly get into bed beside her and with the comfort of his arm slipping around her, she fell asleep.

She woke up to the sound of a keyboard.

"Morning sunshine," Foaly said as he nodded in the direction of a coffee mug on the bedside table.

"Thanks…" she said in a raspy morning voice.

"I did a little research this morning. I couldn't find anything about a war in Atlantis. And evidently our friend Artemis felt strange about the whole thing too because his records say he was on a few of my sites last night."

"So what do you think is going on?"

"I'm not sure, but I feel like the answer is right in front of me. I'm just not seeing it."

"Well I say we don't worry about it for now."

"Well I say I am worried about it."

"Have I ever told you that you are extremely paranoid?"

"On a few occasions."

"Good because you are."

The two looked at each other and laughed.

"You know I love you Holly right?"

"Yeah…I know."

They sat in silence for a moment; simply looking at each other.

"I should probably call Artemis and make some plans for the trip back."

"Probably."


	5. Surprises Surprises

Chapter 5: Surprises, Surprises

Artemis spun around in his chair, contemplating his next move.

"What did you find out?" Butler asked from the doorway.

"Read it for yourself."

After a moment of speed reading, Butler looked at Artemis:

"So what does it mean? Why would she lie?"

"I'm not really sure. Nothing is really making much sense at the moment."

"I don't think we should go until we find out the truth. If we go at all. I already hated the idea of going to Atlantis in the first place. It's hard to protect you when I don't know what is going on. This place is totally beyond anything we know about the People and I don't want to be the one taking you into danger."

"I know."

Artemis got up out of the chair and started pacing. What would these people want with him if not his and Holly assistance in taking care of a few war strategies? And why would Zinnia lie about a simple story? There was a big piece of the puzzle that he was missing. He felt like the answer he needed was on the tip of his tongue. The annoyance of that feeling was unbearable. He hated it when his mind managed to outwit him.

"I'm going to go ask her about it," he stated finally.

He walked down the hallway, still thinking about everything. Tearing the pieces apart and putting them together repeatedly in hopes of figuring things out. Maybe Foaly had been wrong, but that story was so weird. The entire thing was weird and for no reason at all. For no reason, every one of his primal instincts was telling him that what would happen if he went to Atlantis could be possiblely dangerous.

He walked into Zinnias' room without bothering to knock. He didn't see her but he noticed that the bathroom light was on.

"Zinnia I need to talk to you about something."

"What about?"

"That story you told me. I found another version of it and I was wondering if maybe you forgot to mention a few things."

"Umm…" there was a long silence followed by a sheepish "maybe".

"What exactly did you forget?"

"Depends...what did you find out?"

Artemis felt his face get a little flushed, as his annoyance with the whole thing got a little more temperamental. He walked into the bathroom without thinking.

"I want the truth and I---."

Artemis' eyes widened as he looked in the bathroom and Zinnia just smiled at him unknowingly. She was in the bathtub. Bubbles overflowed from the top and water soaked the floor around it. She was sitting with her back against the side and one leg lazily hanging over the side. She acted as if it didn't matter that she was naked underneath all those bubbles. She just looked at him expectantly. Waiting for whatever she thought he was going to say. He turned around quickly.

"I'm really sorry," he chocked out, with an unusually squeaky voice.

"About what?"

"Walking in here."

"Oh…why?"

"Never mind…just…when you wake up tomorrow…come to my room. We need to talk."

"Alright."

Artemis practically ran back to his room. He sat down on his bed panting slightly. Butler looked up at him (he was cleaning his gun) and raised and eyebrow.

"Honestly…I don't think you really want to know," Artemis said as he let his head settle down onto the pillow. He rolled onto his back.

"What did she say Artemis? I need to know. I refuse to let you go down there without me knowing everything. Not this time. Not after everything that's happened."

Silence. An expecting silence, waiting to be filled. How was he to say it. Bluntly seemed to be the only way.

"She didn't say anything. I didn't get a chance to really ask."

"Well what's wrong then?"

"She was in the bath and I walked in on her. I didn't even knock, just barged in."

Butler chuckled and smiled at his young friend.

"I guess next time you'll remember wont you?"

"I guess so, but the thing is…she just looked at me. Like it didn't matter."

"Well there could be two possible explanations for that. Where she comes from, as I am sure you know by now, having no clothes on is a common thing," Butler said a matter-of-factually.

"True, but what is the second explanation?"

"She likes you."

Butlers grin widened as he said this. All Artemis could do was look at him like a pouting toddler. Why was it that all the sudden everyone though it okay to annoy him. Did he have something written on his forehead saying "hey everyone today is 'lets see who can manage to make Artemis go crazy first' day". Or did he have a sign on his back that read: I am finally starting to get the emotions of a normal teenager so please feel free to make this as had for me as possible.

Another bellowing chuckle erupted from Butler.

"Don't be so uptight Artemis. Everyone has to grow up. Even teenage super-geniuses. Did you think that you could get through your entire life without experiencing it?" he shook his head and smiled still as he got up and patted Artemis' shoulder. "Get some sleep. You'll need it."

Artemis woke up the next morning to the sound of familiar ringing. He got up and went to his desk and found the walkie-talkie that Holly had given him.

"Hello," he said as Holly's face appeared on the screen. "So what's the plan?"

"Well I was thinking we could meet up there tomorrow at around noon. It that good for you?"

"Yes, that's fine with me."

"Something wrong?"

"Not really," Artemis replied dryly not really bothering to hid his true emotions.

"Gosh, don't sound so happy. What's going on?"

"Zinnia is. She is rather intolerable."

"Do you really think so? I always though she was a sweet heart."

Artemis made an expression of severe doubt.

"Anyways, who is this mystery person who is staying with you?"

Holly bit her lip, undoubtedly debating on whether or not she should tell him. She glanced nervously to her right and then turned the screen so that he could see who it was. He nearly collapsed from shock.

"Foaly?"

"Hey," he replied sheepishly waving at Artemis' shocked expression.

"Well that explains a lot."

"Yeah," Holly said as she turned it back so he could only see her. "But I guess we will see each other tomorrow?"

"I guess so."

Artemis laid the object down thinking everyone had gone crazy.


	6. War of the Artemis's

Chapter 6: War of the Artemis's

Alright this is the 6th chapter and I hope you all liek it. As I am sure you have all noticed by now, I have terrible spelling and grammer. I did reread this chapter though so hopefully this one is better. Thanks for reading and plz review. I lurv reviews.

Artemis had just gotten dressed when Zinnia walked into his room; returning his courtesy of not knocking.

"So what did you want to ask me?" she said looking at him innocently.

She had on a sky blue spaghetti strap shirt today and a blue jean skirt.

"Tell me the truth and all of it or I won't go to Atlantis," Artemis said it with more harshness than he had intended but if that's what it took, then that is what he would do. He refused to play a fool.

She started talking instantly telling him almost word for word what he had read. She looked scared like the thought of him not coming had nearly killed her. Once she stopped talking, she stood, staring at Artemis, waiting for his reply.

"And that's it?"

"Yeah."

"What about the war? How come there wasn't anything about it?"

"We have tried to be as discreet as possible and it did only start up a little while back. A few days, maybe a week. We came to Holly as soon as the problems started."

He still didn't believe her, but he just couldn't decide if she was lying or not. She didn't have that tell-trait. The one thing that a person did without realizing it when they were lying.

"I'm still not sure whether or not I should believe you and I am really unsure about whether I should even go."

Zinnia felt her heart drop. Don't say that was all she could think. You're my only hope. The sudden sense of hopelessness that washed over her like a rivers current, almost forced her to her knees. She thought she would faint and if her lie hadn't depended on her being kept together she would have. She would have fallen to her knees begging, begging for him to come. Pleading and promising anything, if only he would help her.

She felt ashamed. The fact that she was lying to him hurt her. The fact that what she was going to have to ask of him was definately more than he was ready for, filled her with so much guilt that the very weight if that feeling alone could have pulled her to the floor.

But she stood straight and chased her thoughts out of her head. Trying to concentrate on how she could make him want to go to Atlantis with her.

"Do you have a mall here?" she asked in an overly happy voice.

He looked at her puzzled. "Yes, we do."

"I have never been to a mall before. I've heard that they are great though. I have friends who have gone. They loved it," she sighed and sat down on his bed. She hoped the bait worked and that she had managed to get him off the subject.

"In my opinion, it really isn't all that great, but I would dare to assume that all girls are like that when it comes to shopping. I know how my mother loves it and Juliet even. Butler usually gets my cloths for me."

"Well then," she began as she looked curiously around his room, "what do you do for fun?"

His expression was blank and for a moment she thought he was going to laugh in her face, but he evidently decided better of it and regained his rigid composer.

"I haven't really had time for "fun". My life has been one hurtle after another and that is the way I like it. I like to keep myself busy."

"Oh…well I though I might go swimming. Do you want to go?"

"No, not really."

"Well would you show me where it is?"

He rolled his eyes. "I guess," he grumbled.

"Great…just let me…go and get ready."

Artemis sat in his room and waited for Zinnia to come back from her room. Swimming honestly. He hadn't been swimming in…wow…when was the last time he had been swimming…

Maybe he should go. He had been meaning to get into shape. Why not start with a few laps around the pool?

Alright, he decided, to the pool it is. He got up and miraculously found a pair of swimming trunks that fit. He went to his bathroom and put them on. Then he turned and looked at himself in the mirror.

You are one pale person Artemis Fowl, he though to himself. Well at least I'm not fat. He chuckled to himself, when had he started caring? He felt the tug of two people pulling at his insides at that moment.

One was a genius dressed in a black suit and a stone look on his face; the other was a more casual, laid-back version of the same person. They both had the same look in their eyes though. Neither one of them was ready to lose control. He closed his eyes and did some of the breathing exercises that Butler had made him so accustomed to. Where was Butler anyways? Artemis hadn't seen him all morning. Hard to tell. He had been a bit sneaky in the past few days. More so than usual.

Artemis heard his door open, again without a knock. Good thing I changed in the bathroom. He walked into his room and had expected to find Zinnia but instead he found Butler sitting quietly at his computer desk. The large man looked extremely nervous.

"Artemis, we need to talk."

Artemis felt something like a rock hit the bottom of his stomach. Butler never acted like this. Something had to be wrong. Horribly wrong.

"What about?"

"It's Juliet. She is….missing. I have been racking my brain all morning trying to figure out what to do. I have to try and find her Artemis you know that, but I don't want to put you into danger too. Then again though I can't just leave you alone. Especially if you want to go to Atlantis."

Butler looked at Artemis teary eyed. A thing that never happened. Artemis knew how much Juliet meant to him. She was all he had.

"You need to go find her and frankly I am rather upset that you haven't left yet. As for me, I will be fine by myself. I won't be going to Atlantis. Well…at least not unless you're here. And the manor is safe." Artemis gave his friend a reassuring smile. "Have you told my father yet?"

"He is next on the list," there was a long pause before he spoke again. "I really don't like this Artemis….leaving you, but I need to find Juliet by myself. The only reason she could have been kidnapped is if someone is trying to get to me and I really don't want to put your life on the line too….Just promise you won't leave the manor."

"I promise."

Butler got out of the chair and gave Artemis a grateful pat on the back. Then he was out the door and onto save his sister.

No sooner than Butler was out the door, Zinnias smiling face was in front of him.

"Changed your mind huh?"

Bewildered he just stared at her. Then he remembered the swimming trunks he was wearing and his last minute decision to "get in shape".

"Yes, I did."

He looked at his swim trunks for the longest time. Completely, more than completely aware of Zinnias eyes one him. Studying his every breath. She walked over to him and lifted up his chin.

"Sad really isn't a good look for you," she cooed at him in a sweet and hypnotic voice. A voice he would have, if he hadn't known better, sworn was laced with the _mesmer._ "I like you better when you're being arrogant."

He couldn't help but smile at those big blue eyes that were piercing him like daggers. She turned away and walked to the door.

"Are you coming?" she asked tauntingly over her shoulder.

"Why are you afraid to go by yourself?"

"That's better."

Artemis lead the way down to the pool and with every step he felt himself being pulled more towards the casual genius. Then the realization finally hit him; since when did being a genius mean he couldn't have a life. Well…taken into consideration up until know that is what it had meant, but not anymore, he thought as he walked over to the table beside the pool.

How was it that he had been so smart for the past 16 years and still over looked so many important lessons? Butler had been right. Life was unavoidable.


	7. REVISED version of the sea witch story

Hey everyone! Sorry for the trouble but I had to go back and revise the witchs story and the next part of the story has a lot to do with that so pay attention.

"I would be honored," she turned in her seat so that she was facing Artemis and then moved a little closer to him. "Well unlike your story in truth Arial was at first a human- the Mud Men changed that part around to make it seem like fairy people wanted to be like them. Anyways, Arial was in love with the prince of her fathers' rival kingdom-much like a Romeo and Juliet situation- and when the two kingdoms refused to unite the young lovers looked to "new places" to find a haven for their love.

Arial had heard of a Witch who lived at the far end of the shore, deep inside a cave. Her and her prince decided to go there and ask her for help in exchange for anything she wanted, but when they found the Witch, she asked for one thing. She also said that she had been waiting for them since the day they had been born. She told them the stars had said them destined for each other," Zinnias' eyes glistened as she said this. "She told the couple that she had made a spell for them. She told them the sea would be theirs and that if they ever grew tired of the ocean they could leave but not to stay away to long because by accepting the spell they made themselves part of the sea. She told them that their children would be born the same as them.

So the couple traded the Witch. They gave her the part of them that bond them to the land and she gave them something that bond them to the sea.

Imagine their surprise though when they find that they are not the only ones of there kind. They find out that the Witch has made the deal before with other humans and that the reason why she took their land essence was because the Witch was an immoral creature and she was the only true mermaid in existence. After the rest of her kind had died out, she made her fist deal with a human couple. She used what she took form them to enable her to a human.

Sadly enough she searched for her love for hundreds of years but never found him. So she returned to the sea. And by the time she did all the humans she had made into mermaids had formed their own underwater kingdom. She went there and found a merman, who by the way was the prince at the time, and married him. She cast away her immortality. And with a heavy heart, she cast one last spell, that if ever one of her descendents were to find themselves in her situation that they would not have to settle for a love that was never whole but they would find true love with a Mud Boy. Like you!" she laughed and then sat back in her seat.

Everything fit Zinnias' account of the events, except the end. Artemis was quickly tangled in the swirl of words that filled his head. Surely, this wasn't the real story. Maybe Foaly had been wrong this time, because according to him, the sea Witchs' story was far more complicated than what Zinnia had said.

Not only had there had been two princes -one was good and one bad- but the witch had had a half sister who was ten years younger than her.

The bad son had tried to win the Witchs' affection but she ended up falling in love with the good bother and on the day of the Witchs' and the good brothers' wedding the other brother had tried to kill him. The kings had then banished him from Atlantis.

The couple had lived in happily, until one day the good prince and his young son went missing. Vanished with only a letter let behind. It said:

My injustice will now be rectified. And as I have been banished, so shall be he. From this day forth he and his son will forever be doomed to live the life of mud men. And her sister will one day bring back the kingdom to its rightful air.

Amd according to the story shortly after that the witch killed hersel, leaving the kingdom to her young sister; who later married and had childern of her own.

Well, Artemis thought as he replayed the story over in his head. He didn't know which story was less believable.


	8. Bad Feelings

Chapter 7: Bad Feelings

The rest of the day went by without major flaw and Artemis went to bed exhausted from the long day spent swimming. As he lay in bed though, his thoughts troubled him. He hadn't really let himself think much about what had happened that day and the fact that Butler wasn't with him was just sinking in. It wasn't like Butler to leave him and he had been too preoccupied to notice it before.

He was still totally unsure of what he was going to do about going to Atlantis. Butler had told him to stay but, this was a once in a lifetime opportunity. He had managed to fend for himself without Butler before and as far as he was concerned, as long as Holly was there she could help him.

Maybe his newfound "teenage hormones" were starting to take over and blind his better judgment, but damn it he wanted to go.

God, he thought to himself, I sound like I whiney little kid. He shook off the feeling of childish stupidity that was slowly creeping up his spine and into his every thought. There will be time to worry about this later he decided as he lay down on his bed. He was too tired for it right now, but there was one thing he had to do. He got back up and wrote his mother a note.

"I am going with Zinnia and her parents to Paris for the day. You can call me on my cell phone."

Then he made a new voice mail message and fixed it to deliver itself to his mother.

"Hey mom. Sorry about not calling you and telling you but there really wasn't much time for that. I will be staying with Zinnia and her parent for a few days at their lake house. They said it's to pay us back for helping them out. I will call you as soon as we get there. Oh and don't be mad please. It's just I've been having so much fun being a kid these past few days. I knew you would understand. Love you."

Zinnia felt awful but, Butler had been too big of a threat. She had a mission and her people were depending on her. She was still unsure of how she would get Holly out of the picture. Probably with the same method she had used with Butler. She would have 2 of her people waiting on Holly at the meeting place. One would capture her and take her back to Atlantis, were she would be kept in a holding cell along with Butler. Then the other one would shape shift and pretend to be Holly long enough for her to get Artemis to Atlantis and convince him to help them.

But still the nervous feeling in her stomach told her she was getting in too deep here. Artemis wasn't going to be happy when he found out what she had done with his friends, but she would convince him that it was what had to be done. For the good of her people…his people.

Holly was early getting to the cave the next day, as she had intended. She liked being early. Plus, this would give her some time to set up the equipment. She went slowly down the curvy maze of tunnels until she was at the water front. She gazed wearily at the glowing water. Something was wrong. She reach for the gun that was hanging at her waist but her attempt came too late. Someone had their hand over her mouth.

"Don't struggle Miss Short. We don't want to have to hurt you, but you need to come with me right now."

She didn't listen to the voice. She struggled. She fought her hardest to get away from whoever this was but she just couldn't free herself from her capturers grasp. He was pulling her towards the water and when the cold liquid seeped through her shoes it had the same effect on her as a fire alarm. Panic rushed through her. She was going to die. The man holding her jumped back into the water taking Holly with him.

Once in the water her attacker spun her around to face him. She was stunned, it was a mermaid. What was going on here? His lips moved and Holly could hear his voice but not through the sound of his voice because there was no sound but his words were echoing in her head.

"We need Mr. Fowl Holly. We need his help," the mans voice said.

She fought to get away again, she had to get away and warn Artemis. If he got hurt it would be her fault. Her fears were comforted only by knowing that Butler would be there and even though he was not what he used to be he could still protect Artemis.

"Butler is no longer with the boy," the mans voice said in her head. "We have already taken care of him."

No, she screamed to herself, Artemis will never come without Butler.

"The boy is counting on you to protect him. That is why he still comes. He and the princess are on there way here as we speak."

But I won't be there! He won't go willingly!

"We have taken care of that as well."

At that moment the world around Holly began to fade as a prickling feeling ran up her spine and her lungs began to burn. She thought at first she was drowning, but had she breathed? She decided it didn't matter if she did now. So she breathed in deep hoping to make this as short a death as possible. Nothing happened though. She didn't choke on the water. It was as if the water were liquid air. She felt a tingling sensation going up her legs and when she looked down she screamed. Though her vision was fading she knew that what she saw in place of her legs was indeed a fin.

What the hell is going on here? She thought to herself and then the world around her went black.

"You do remember the way don't you?" Zinnia asked Artemis.

"Yes…of course I do," he replied while rummaging through his blue tout bag. Where was that walkie talkie? "Ah here we are," he thought aloud as he pulled out the little black box.

"What's that for?" Zinnia asked eyeing the device suspiciously.

"I have to call Holly first," Artemis said without looking at the girl.

"Why? She is already- I mean I am sure she is already now there waiting. Didn't you talk to her about this yesterday?"

Had he seen a heard a hint of panic in her voice. He looked up at her. She had a delicate smile on her face. Her green eyes showed no sign of anything but their usual joy.

"I just want to double check and make sure she is here. She can be forgetful."

He switched the device on and held down the button. He waited a few minutes but nothing happened. Odd, he thought to himself.

"She probably forgot it at her house or something," Zinnia suggested.

"Maybe…," something about all of this was off. First Butler leaves and now Holly wasn't answering.

"We are going to be late if you don't hurry up Little Arty," she said teasingly. "Listen. Don't worry she is probably sitting down there waiting on you. So let's get a move on okay. Lead the way," she gestured for him to go ahead.

This really wasn't good, but despite the fact that every part of his body was saying stay. He went.

Holly woke up to here a muffled buzzing noise. She opened her eyes, hoping that she had just had a really bad nightmare, but when she looked around she saw that he nightmare was a reality. She saw her walkie-talkie sitting on a table in the far corner of the room. She tried to crawl towards it. Then she noticed the chains on her arms.

"Urg…." she shouted out loud.

"Holly are you awake?" a low voice said. She looked around the room and it the other corner was a large heap on the floor. Was that a person?

"Who are you?" she demanded.

"No need to be so touchy. It's me Butler."

"Where are we?" she asked.

"As far as I know Atlantis. We were brought her by orders of Zinnia. She's after Artemis. I don't know why yet. I only know what I have heard the guard's say."

"Well that's definitely bad news considering the fact that that is who Artemis is with right now. We were supposed to be meeting back at the water, but someone came and got me before he got there," she explained.

"Yeah sort of the same thing here. I was getting ready to get in the Hummer to go get Zinnias thing and then I saw someone behide the vehicle. So I went to see who it was. I nearly passed out from the shock, because the person that was back there was either my long lost twin or they have cloned me. "

"There have been some rumors that mermaids can shape shift but they are kind of like dwarfs in that aspect. Very secretive about their abilities. Did you see anything else though?"

"No I heard a noise behide me and before I could turn around someone had hit me on the head. I woke up here….and with fins."

"Yeah me too. So any ideas for escape yet?"

"No…still working on that. If we could get ourselves free we could use the walkie-talkie to try and warn Artemis, but at the moment I have no grand ideas on how to do that."

"So all we can do is wait."

"Yeah…"

_You're on your own Artemis. Don't let us down, _Holly thought to herself.

Artemis walked into the cave and was immediately hit with the feeling of needing to run. Then he saw movement in the shadows, he stepped back but then he saw Holly's face. Relief rushed through him.

"I was wondering when you would get here," she said jokingly. "Where's Butler?"

"Juliet is missing. He went to go and find her," the words felt strange on his tongue. The excuse felt like one of his half-baked lies, but it was the truth right? That's where Butler was.

"Oh…well then lets get a move on," Holly said smiling as she got in the water.

"What about the equipment?" Artemis asked.

"What equipment?" Holly asked confused.

Artemis pointed in the direction of the oxygen tanks.

"Oh--that. Simplely back up."

Artemis laughed out loud.

"I don't know about you, but I can't breathe under water."

"Zinnia will explain," Holly said as she threw her wet cloths onto the sandy bank and submerged under the water.

"What is she talking about? And more importantly why is she taking her cloths off?" he said with an expectant look on his face.

"Well the water along with a little magic does things. It will change you."

Artemis did not like the sound of this.

"Change me how exactly?"

"Well it will make you a mermaid. Or merman if that makes you feel better," she giggled. She rolled her eyes and sat down and started taking off her shoes.

"Do I have to do that too?" he asked nervously.

"Do what? Take your cloths off? Yeah."

"Are you serious?" he asked desperately.

"God stop being such a mud-boy. No one cares that you're going to be naked except you, but if it makes you feel better you can wait until you're in the water before you take it off," she smiled at him.

He was blushing now. There was no why he was getting in that water.

Zinnia took off her pants and Artemis turned away. Oh my god, what have I gotten myself into? You should leave right now. Just walk away.

He felt Zinnia tap him on the shoulder and he dumbly turned around and there she was, naked again. How many times did this make? One? Two? Three? He wasn't even embarrassed by it now. Well maybe a little. She smiled at him and then pushed him back into the water.

Cold was the first thing he thought of. Very cold. He heard a loud splash and looked around and saw Zinnia. She was glowing almost and she was changing.

She swam around happily for a moment and then motioned for him to go to the surface.

"Alright Arty….time to take it off." He just looked at her spitefully. "Hey either you do it or I will."

"Fine…" he reluctantly stripped off his clothes and threw them onto the shore.

Zinnia didn't say anything for a long time. She just smiled at him.

"Alright mud-boy. You're going to need to hold my hands," she said with her eyes still looking him over.

"Why?"

"So that my magic can help the water change you."

"Oh." he lightly took Zinnias hand in his and began thinking of the first time he had held her hand. He still didn't know if he liked the feeling he got from her or not, but he had to trust he for the moment. Plus, he trusted Holly's judgment. They sank into the water and Artemis felt this weird tingling go all through him. He looked down and saw that he didn't have legs anymore. Instead he had blue fins.

He was amazed for about a second because that's how long it was before the pain hit. He hunched over in agony.

"Artemis!" Zinnia cried. He felt her grab his arm. "Hold on. Please. Just hold on."

"What's wrong with me?" he choked out. _What's happening?_


End file.
